List:Sasaki Rikako Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q
Sasaki Rikako Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A is a page for the purpose of listing Sasaki Rikako's answers from Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Funachan. List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for becoming a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. :I auditioned for Morning Musume。 and failed, so I joined them.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. :I'll do my best!! I'll take the top!! :That's how I feel. ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :Kudou Haruka-san. ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :Too cute, thanks, ganbarikako!!!! ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Pepper steak rolls. ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? :Ganbarikako!!!! :Ohao. (probably a version of "Ohayo" - "Good morning") ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :Not really... ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :Mario's jumping sound. lol ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :My jumping ability, my quick feet. ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :A foot massage. ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? :Falling on the stairs in the station. ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? :I laughed watching comedy. ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :A boke~. lol ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :Family. ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :I'll grow in lots of different ways!!! |-|2015= ;(1/7) You're going on a date with a Hello! Pro member. With whom would you want to go on what kind of date? :I want to go to a haunted house with Kudo Haruka-san!!!!ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/7/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-08. ;(1/14) Is there a Hello! Pro song which you would like to hear as a certain version? :I want the member-sans to sing Kenshuusei songs.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/14/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-15. ;(1/21) "I'll trade places with ○○ and ○○!" Please arrange that famous line how you see fit! :I'll trade places with a fish and swim!ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/21/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-21. ;(2/4) Please give us a word as to your intentions if you became a devil. :Let's eat~.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/4/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-04. ;(2/18) If for one day only you could join another group, which group would it be and what would you want to do? :I'd like to join ℃-ute-san and do acrobatics.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/18/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-18. ;(2/25) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :Nakajima-san.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/25/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-25. |-|2018= ;(7/18) You're able to create a secondary unit within Hello! Pro, including yourself, however you like! Who would be the members, and what would you name it? :Maria and Rikako as Cookie~~ :(We've thought about this for a while!!) ;(10/10) Please tell us some of your favorite outfits that other groups have worn. :I! Ca! n't! Choo! se~~!! ;(11/28) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Plums ;(12/5) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :There are a lot of stylish people ♡ :A lot of them are like "The! Yellow!" ♡ Love. ;(12/12) What kind of playing did you like to do when you were a kid? :Dancing with my kindergarten teacher. ;(12/19) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :The type to be protected, right. :Since I haven't gone in one... ;(12/26) Who's a member you want to talk with or become closer with? :Everyone in the new group ♡ |-|2019= ;(3/20) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Umeboshi onigiri!!! ;(3/27) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :There are things you feel inside that are in fashion, right? :When I look back on myself from last year, my clothing was different. And so I want to enjoy my current fashion to my satisfaction. ;(5/8) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Wada Ayaka-san. ;(6/12) Please tell us if you've had any lyrics or choreography or lines that, although you memorized them, were hard to learn in time. :There are none!!!!!! (there are lol) ;(7/17) What's something that you think you definitely want to do in the summer? :I wanna go to a field of sunflowers！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Funachan. References Category:Sasaki Rikako Category:Pocket Morning